prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Gelos
is a former villain from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She worked for the Criasu Corporation in the Azababu branch. In episode 49, she returned to the future as a young girl. Appearance Gelos is a tall woman with short dark green hair with red highlights styled in a bob. She has yellow eyes and wears noticeable purple eyeshadow and lipstick. She also has a beauty mark on the lower corner of her left eye. She wears a long dark red dress with black sleeves and a dark yellow coat hangs on her shoulders like a cape. She also wears short dark red stiletto-heeled platform boots. In her dark side form from episode 34 to episode 45, she now has spiky hair. She also now wears a dark red jacket with dark yellow spikes and black corset, a long black skirt. She wears a dark yellow choker on her neck and also wears dark red knee highs and black heel boots. As a child in the reversed future, she has shorter hair and a hairclip is pinned on a side of her head. History Personality In spite of her delightful exterior, Gelos hates emotions like friendship and love and always fears of losing her youthful beauty. She is also supercilious and ungrateful as she disregarded JinJin & Takumi and would rather fire them despite having the two of them to serve her loyally. However, rejecting the importance of emotions is proven to be her undoing and eventual downfall. Due to wanting to get rid of Jinjin & Takumi for her own standing and selfish reasons, she ironically got rid of the ones who genuinely cares for her. This eventually led to her descend towards madness due to rejection from others. It was later revealed that the reason behind Gelos' desire to stop time so as to prevent herself from aging was due to her perceiving that she was only loved when young. Fortunately, JinJin & Takumi intervened in time, helping her realize that it was not entirely true and that she'll still have love within her no matter the age. This results in Gelos breaking down in tears of joy and distress, giving the Cures an opening to purify her. Abilities Like her colleagues, she calls forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words . She can then turn this power into an Oshimaida/Mou-Oshimaida with the words . In episode 34, she can change into her dark side form. In episode 47, she was shown to have skills in piloting a motorboat, as she's capable of bypassing the Mou-Oshimaida's attacks with the Cures as her passengers. Relationships * Listol - Her superior. * Papple and Daigan - Her former colleagues, with the former being her rival. * JinJin & Takumi - Her former subordinates whom she regards as worthless. She even mercilessly punished them for toying with Doctor Traum's prototype invention by calling them as her slaves and forcing them to attack the Cures. However, she now accepts the two to serve her again after her purification. * George Kurai - Her boyfriend after George himself cheated on Papple. The status of their relationship is currently unknown after she is purified. Etymology "Gelos" is a play on "Lost Generation", a reference to the era she's from (see trivia item below). Trivia * In contrast with Papple, who is from the "Bubble" era, Gelos's style is from the immediately following period called the "Lost Decade" (about 1991-2000, or sometimes 1991-2010). ** Gelos is modeled after , a comedian who often plays characters from that era, particularly careerwomen like Gelos. The platform boots that Gelos wears are a style that was popular in the 1990s. The two handsome male attendants that appear during Gelos's (Mou-)Oshimaida summoning dance are references to two younger members of Blouson's group. *She has a habit of using English words or phrases when talking, and is very prideful about it. Gallery Category:Villains Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure